


Small Things

by witchy_alien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Yuri has been wanting to try new clothes but feels weird. Viktor helps.





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> I just really feel Viktor helping Yuri find himself, whatever and whoever that may be.

It started as small things. Yuri spending a lot longer window shopping whenever they passed by a stylish dress. Or the small collection of nail polish that Yuri invested on that were meant for only his toes, hidden from anyone unimportant. They would find lip gloss on the bathroom sink that Yuri claimed was from a friend. Which led to an awkward conversation and no friends allowed at home when no one was there to supervise. 

Then it grew into bigger things. He would spend too long in the bathroom, frustrated groans that turned into yelling fits with himself. He would walk out with red blotches across his chin in a butchered attempt at shaving. Even though Viktor knew not only had he taught him, but his grandfather had also showed him how to shave. Then it became more apparent when he started to avoid the mirror more even though ballet practice required it. 

"I'm getting too stocky," Yuri complained. Even though Viktor was certain he hadn't. Yuri was thin, lanky, he had grown more muscle but that was to be expected. 

Yuuri, who stood next to them, voiced this. Yuri only pouted and continued to stretch. His eyes never fully looked straight ahead. It was hindering his performance. 

Yuuri critiqued him, "Lilia wants you to get it right. We all know you can," Yuuri reminded him. 

Viktor watched the way Yuri turned into himself. He lifted his head up, looking directly in the mirror. Bags under his eyes as he met Viktor's in the mirror. Viktor looked away and played the music once more. 

They had gone out plenty of times on their day off. And today was like no other. They were about to leave the house and even though it was a warm day he still wore a coat that covered most of him. 

"Are you not hot in that?" Viktor felt himself sweating just by looking at Yuri. Yuri rolled his eyes and slipped on his shoes. 

"You're going to get sick," Yuuri dug through their coat closet. He pulled out a lighter jacket and held it up to Yuri. 

Reluctantly, Yuri switched it out with the one he was wearing. He finished lacing up his boots and they made their way out the door. 

They walked around the shopping area and Yuri stopped at the same shop he had many times before. Viktor turned to Yuuri who only smiled back at him. 

"Let's go in," Yuuri suggested. He walked in first, but Viktor noticed the way Yuri followed with no hesitation. 

They walked through the store. Most of it was tight jeans and party dresses. Viktor stood close to Yuuri as they watched Yuri walk through the store. 

Viktor sighed, "He's been wanting to come here for awhile."

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, "Have you seen their underwear collection here? It puts yours to shame." 

"You wound me," Viktor clutched his chest. 

Yuuri was laughing but stopped when a store associate approached Yuri. He had a skirt in his hands, a short black thing with buttons on the front. 

They watched in silence as Yuri attempted to make himself small. It was a difficult feat in his ever growing body. He was more legs and arms than torso, so he just looked uncomfortable. 

"Are you looking for your girlfriend?" She had asked. Yuuri turned to Viktor for a translation but he didn't give one.

Yuri set the skirt down and walked away without answering. He practically ran out of the store leaving Viktor and Yuuri to follow. They had to chase him down and stopped in front of the bathrooms. 

Yuri kicked the wall and let out a scream that startled people passing by. He tossed up his hood and squatted down. 

Viktor stared at his back, heaving. He watched Yuuri place a hand on his shoulder wishing he had done so sooner. He listened to Yuuri's soothing words in awe. And smiled when Yuri asked if they could go home. 

Viktor called to be driven home. It would be faster and less crowded, he reasoned. They didn't argue with him as they normally would have. 

Once they made it home Yuuri suggested making tea and sent Viktor to busy himself. He found himself sitting next to Yuri on the couch. He watched the boy flick through his phone, eyebrows almost touching as they scrunched together. 

He wondered how he could start a conversation. 'Are you okay?' 'It's going to be okay.' 

It was all things he wanted to say, but Yuri didn't need to hear it. He sighed turned on the TV. They sat in silence, listening to the people on television mixed in with Yuuri rustling in the kitchen. He expected it to stay like that. What he didn't expect was Yuri speaking up. 

"Viktor," Yuri had set his phone down on the coffee table. "Do you think," He pulled his knees up, "do you think it's strange to like girl things?" He winced as he said it. He was speaking in Russian, looking over his shoulder for signs of Yuuri coming out of the kitchen. 

Viktor thought carefully. He had gone through a time when he wanted his hair to be long and wished to have a more feminine physique. He wouldn't change the figure he had now. He found ways to make himself feel more feminine. Undergarments with lace, putting on heels in private, and wearing makeup to soften his features. 

"I don't think of them as girl things," Viktor started. Yuri looked up at him through strands of hair, "Just things to make me more feminine. I like feeling feminine." He smiled as Yuuri approached with their tea. But he kept the conversation in a language meant only for Yuri, "I'm still me. I'm Viktor, I'm very much male, and I like things that people see as 'girl things.'" He scooted over so Yuuri could sit with them on the couch. 

Yuri tucked his legs under himself to make himself smaller, "So it is weird." 

Viktor placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "No." He took a sip of his tea and switched to English, "It took me a long time to figure out who I was. What I wanted. It's scary being your age with the spotlight on you." Viktor chuckled. A memory long forgotten. His worries seemed less heavy, "Especially when you want to explore in our country. It's," he paused, "hard." 

"No shit," Yuri rolled his eyes. 

Viktor stood up and walked towards his and Yuuri's room, "Come here." 

Yuri set his tea down and followed. He cautiously walked in behind Viktor. 

Viktor dug under his bed and pulled out a shoe rack. On it were different types of shoes, flats, heels, wedges. Some were casual and some weren't. 

Yuri sat down next to Viktor and picked up a pair of black heels. He stared at them with wide eyes. 

"I think those should fit you now," Viktor chuckled. 

Yuri stared up at Viktor before slipping them onto his feet. They were a size too big, but Yuri still stared at his legs stretched out in front of him. He smiled wide, "I don't think I can stand in these." 

Viktor held in front of his mouth, "Is the Ice Tiger admitting he's bad at something?"

Yuri slipped the heel off and held it over Viktor. He settled down and put them back on the rack for Viktor to put away. 

"Sometimes," He began, "I don't feel like a boy." He looked up at Viktor, his eyes worried, "Not always at least. I like being a boy, but it's just," he let out a frustrated groan. 

"Sometimes it's nice to be a girl," Viktor questioned more than asked. 

"I'd rather be not have to decide." 

They let that sit in the air. Viktor smiled and stood up, "Then you don't have you." He held his hand out to help Yuri up. Yuri, reluctantly, took it. 

xxxx

Months later they were exchanging gifts for Christmas. After a night of being surrounded by their skating family it was nice to just have a night with the three of them. Viktor held his camera in his hand and was snapping photos of his Yuuri and Yuri. They were laughing together as they traded gifts. 

He lowered the camera as Yuri opened his. He watched Yuuri stop unwrapping his own gift to watch Yuri. Together they watched his expression go from confused to surprised to ecstatic. He jumped up, holding his gift in front of him. Wrapping paper fell from his hands. 

Yuri held the high waist red leather skirt to his body. He looked up through watery eyes, blinking away the tears, "Thank you." He choked out. 

Viktor felt his own swell up in his chest. Proud of his Yuri, so happy with himself, running to look at himself in the mirror. And if he pulled out a pair of Viktor's shoes in the process, he didn't mind or mention.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just dont wanna boy or girl.


End file.
